Known prior art systems have been deficient in meeting the combination of performance, cost, and durability in the field monitoring systems for mechanical motor operation in industrial applications having critical fire or operational demands. Known systems have deficiencies such as they often times implement complex processing at a sensor assembly which can drain battery power and may delay the rate of reporting of conditions to a central device. Such systems are also often times bulky or have a significant profile for the purpose of ease of manufacture or ease of maintenance (e.g., so that a technician can easily access all components by opening the sensor assembly). Known systems are also often times deficient because they lack the necessary robust wireless capability and power requirements to be able to carry out higher level protocol functionality and to cover contiguous physical areas with potentially lower power transceivers. Accuracy is also an area of significant focus to assist companies. These and other deficiencies are evident in the prior art.